The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A user wishing to develop a website using conventional means may develop the website using, for example, an application installed on the user's machine. Alternatively, the user might hire a website designer, who might use an application installed on the website designer's machine. Maintenance and hosting of the website might be performed by a third party, for example, a company specializing in website hosting and domain registration. A user employing such conventional means of developing, maintaining, and hosting a website may be unable to easily update the content of the website, add features to the website, or scale the website without specialized training or relying on the website designer to update the content.
Some website hosting entities may provide applications to enable users to develop basic webpages, however such applications are limited in the features they provide. Furthermore, if a user has an existing website, migrating the existing website over to a hosting entity may require specialized training and considerable manual copying of content to the new host.